


arm day

by frozenasphalt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, arm kink?, bareback, drabbly word vomit, lapslock, literally written in five minutes rip, this may just be the laziest writing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenasphalt/pseuds/frozenasphalt
Summary: on arm day, baekhyun gets bored. he decides to deviate from the routine and do push ups on yixing's dick, instead.





	

baekhyun would like to think he is comfortable with the way he looks. he's always been confident about his body, even before obtaining his abs (though they  _did_  give him an extra boost), which he'd since let go.

he’d be lying if he said he doesn't envy the way chanyeol or minseok's biceps look in a tank top, though, or the taunting manner in which jongdae's muscles glisten and flex every time he puts a towel around his waist after a shower.

  
baekhyun has total knowlede of the fact that he's a skinny thing; he couldn’t _dream_ of looking as buff and _thick_ as kyungsoo did in a form fitting t-shirt these days. he doesn't like buff but he isn't crazy about skinny, either. he prefers arms like yixing's the most; they’re not too intimidating or too slim, they’re just defined enough that baekhyun is certain the older boy would be able to hike him up, hold him steady against a wall and fuck him. not that he envisions scenarios like that often (read: every day), or anything.

  
he’s got his nose pressed against the pretty slope of yixing’s neck, arms wrapped around his waist in a back-hug as the other boy fixes tea, savoring the scent of his laundry detergent. baekhyun mouths at the flowery aroma of his thin shirt, sinks his teeth into yixing's shoulder harder than he’d meant to which earns him a yelp and a flick on the arm. he ignores the reprimand and moves down to playfully nip at yixing's bicep.

"stop biting me," yixing chides. "do i _look_ edible to you?"

  
_hell yes._  “your arms are really nice.”

  
“you say that to all the boys,” yixing giggles, and baekhyun wants to devour the sound.

  
baekhyun frowns when yixing forces him to free him from his hold and he watches yixing turn to look at him and brush his fingers through his fringe. his eyes are even sleepier than his voice had been and baekhyun thinks he looks best like this, all soft and cute. it's not fair. “no, seriously", baekhyun whines. "i'm tired of having chopsticks for arms. can you  _please_  teach me your ways?”

  
“sure. arm day is tomorrow.”

 

  
_fuck_  arm day. baekhyun hates gyms in general, what with all the complicated metal death traps disguised as saviors and hot, scantily-clad, people more coordinated than him and whatnot. it’s why he never focused on much else besides his abs, favoring a _ridiculously_ strict diet and minimal exercise under his trainer's supervision.

what pisses him off the most is that it’s already his third week following yixing's tight workout schedule and he’s barely seeing results. yixing actually believes he's helping, bless him, all eager instruction and dimpled smiles, level-headed even when baekhyun complains that he's exhausted and _dammit, it's difficult!_ but in reality, yixing isn't helping at all. yixing distracts baekhyun. _so_ so much. baekhyun would much rather leer at yixing and picture curling his fingers around the older boy's dick than do an actual blasted curl. the stink of the gym mixed with the stench of his hankering for yixing is driving him up the wall.

that’s how they end up doing push ups on the floor on in yixing’s hotel room instead of in the hotel's fancy gym. yixing doesn’t seem vexed when baekhyun suggests it, even though he’s been anticipating a visit to this gym for days. yixing is forever amicable and accommodating and baekhyun does about a push-up and a half before he gets distracted by the sheen on yixing's clavicle and the way his biceps contract as he moves.

  
after a few minutes, yixing notices baekhyun's gaze on him and stops what he's doing, brow rimpled. “baekhyun?" he asks, voice drizzling concern. "what's the matter?"

  
“this is boring. _you're_ boring.”

  
“you always say that. that’s why you aren’t seeing the results you want. i mean, you’ve definitely made progress in my opinion, but you need to put a little more effort in if you _really_ want this, no matter how boring it is.”

  
baekhyun pouts. he hates how right yixing is. he folds his arms against his chest and watches yixing go back to excecuting perfect pushups, harrumphs and sighs exaggeratedly a few times to get yixing’s attention. but it doesn’t work, so after a moment more of sulking, baekhyun crawls over to his workout buddy and slides his palm over yixing's bicep, gives it a light pinch, then a slap. yixing doesn’t bat an eyelash. baekhyun mounts onto yixing's back and sits, puts all his weight on yixing who doesn’t protest, just wobbles and manages to finish two more reps before collapsing to the floor.

  
baekhyun giggles in triumph and slaps yixing firm on the ass.

  
“ouch,” yixing grumbles, chuckling.

  
baekhyun flops off of yixing and helps him sit up next to him. he rests his head on yixing’s shoulder, exhaling a frustrated puff of air.

  
“pay attention to me,” baekhyun whines, rubbing his cheek against yixing’s shoulder and wiggling around like an impatient child. yixing chuckles and pets baekhyun’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. his hand comes down to rest on the back of baekhyun's neck and he gives it a squeeze as he forces their eyes to meet.

  
“stupid,” yixing says with a _tsk_ but the smile on his lips is fond.

  
“ _you’re_ stupid."  _stupidly pretty._ and shit,baekhyun hadn't meant to say that last part aloud.

  
yixing wrinkles his nose, incredulous. “boys aren’t pretty.”

  
“boys can be whatever they want.”

yixing casts his gaze down at the rug, worries at his bottom lip and all of a sudden, it's impossible for baekhyun to rip his eyes off yixing’s mouth. he doesn’t even realize he’s leaning in until yixing is looking at him with his mouth agape, breaking the hold he had on his neck and backing away from him.

  
“w-what are you doing?” yixing stutters.

  
baekhyun places a hand on yixing's arm to see if he'll shy away, to gauge where his mind is at. “i wanna try something. help me out, ok? please?”

slowly, yixing nods.

“i wanna do pushups,” yixing looks baffled. baekhyun smirks. “on your dick.”

yixing gawks and before he can choke out a response, baekhyun's mouth is on his again with more intent this time. it doesn't take much to coax yixing's pretty lips open and slip his tongue inside, and in seconds baekhyun has yixing moaning against him. they break apart and baekhyun doesn't dither to peel yixing's shirt off for him. yixing already looks _so_ wrecked; his lips are puffy and his pupils are blown out, his hair disheveled and god _damn_.

baekhyun smirks and cocks an eyebrow. "whaddaya say?"

 

at the foot of the bed, baekhyun gets on his elbows, legs planked on the mattress and his ass up in the air. the heat of his impatiance surges through him while he waits as yixing straddles his ass, clutching his hips for leverage. blood is rushing to baekhyun's head; he already feels short of breath and though it's uncomfortable, he tries his damndest to crank his neck back and watch yixing line his cock up to his hole.

"hurry up," baekhyun spits through a tight jaw. his elbows are starting to hurt.

yixing grins and soothes a hand over the cleft of baekhyun's asscheek. "patience, baby," he needles him. baekhyun snarls; yixing sure sounds audacious for someone who looked stupified just minutes ago. baekhyun can't stay mad at him, though because he's too preocupied with trying to ignore his arousal, cock hard and leaking against his belly.

without haste, yixing slides his length in completely and baekhyun whimpers at the fullness, lets yixing knead a thumb over the tight muscles at the small of his back. gaze burning into baekhyun's skin, yixing dips down a few times leisurely, cock dragging out of baekhyun so that the head catches on his rim, then he pushes back in an repeats.  this won't do. baekhyun is eager and ravenous, pushes his ass back into yixing, gets off his achy elbows and plants his hands on the rug. yixing mimics baekhyun's position so that his legs are resting on top of his, strong arms at either side of him. he hovers there as baekhyun does one lazily executed pushup and repeats the action, quicker this time and then once more until yixing is fighting for breath. baekhyun mentally tallies the response up as another triumph.

baekhyun's arms are already wobbling; he doesn't get how yixing is doing this so effortlessly. soon, his arms fail him and he lets yixing take over. the older boy does a few reps only to he give up and opt to rely solely on his hips, snapping them against baekhyun in slick movements and baekhyun is diminished to a wreckage of moans that sharpen into yells. he knows the others can probably hear him through the walls, but he doesn't give a shit.

the pace quickens and baekhyun wants to see yixing's face when he comes, wants to tell yixing he _needs_ to move to face him, but the air is being fucked from his lungs. the thought leaves him and that's when yixing stops altogether and pulls out in one fluid motion.

"bed," yixing slurs in mandarin. it's hot as hell and baekhyun is clambering up on the mattress, graceless as a baby deer. but fuck grace. his legs are numb and he likes it. he falls back and watches yixing crawl on top of him, hikes his legs up. eager, he throws his calves up to rest on yixing's shoulders, breifly thinking that this is the most ideal use for them.

yixing is just as touchy in the bed room as he is outside of it, baekhyun discovers. and it's like a competition between them; yixing's hands roam baekhyun's chest, goosebumps flaring in their wake, showering him with both silent and vocal praises in korean and mandarin, and baekhyun one-ups him every time (yixing is way more deserving than he is of such praise).

yixing digs his fingers into baekhyun's hips (baekhyun _hopes_ he leaves bruises) as his thrusts become spasmodic and his arms have never looked better.

"gonna come," yixing groans, face contorting into bliss.

" _fuck_ ," is all the response baekhyun can manage.

yixing leans in and the change in angle has him orgasming in seconds and baekhyun bites his bicep, teeth clamping down hard into the other boy's skin. he finishes seconds afterwards, hot tears streaming down his face as yixing fills him up.  

"i take it back," baekhyun huffs against yixing's skin after soothing a tongue over the red marks his teeth imprinted. "you're not boring."

in a way that makes baekhyun's cock stir, yixing smirks and then kisses him to shut him up.

 

arm day is nearly every day after that and when fans start complimenting baekhyun on his new biceps, baekhyun knows yixing can't help but feel just as proud.

 


End file.
